Tekken cocktail party 2: mai so sweet
by anime-tekken-game-gyal-lover
Summary: THis is about when xiaoyu takes her revenge on Mai Chaolan


Tekken cocktail party 2:

**Mai so sweet!**

After a while, a week or so Xiaoyu was starting to get pissed.

About Mai's so called bitchy behaviour. Her picture was in the newspaper saying: Ling Xiaoyu, the hideous monster) in the subtitle it had said: unacceptable behaviour against Mai Chaolan.

Xiaoyu: Hey, man! Look at this brao! (shaking the newspaper at Asuka) My effin' pic! (on the pic: spoilt hair after the scene, and Japanese croakers coming out of her Breasts)

Asuka: Wow!!! That is bad. You shouldn't have done that! Hey are those real! (half of her breast sticking out, without her nipple showing-- :I

Ling: …excuse me! (snapped Xiaoyu) you're the one started it! You had an argument with her getting dumped!!!!!

Asuka: sorry babes!!! You've been framed! LOL!

Xiaoyu: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Asuka: I wonder why they are giving so much credit to Mai!

Miharu: Duh! Stupid, they're gonna give it to her coz she is Lee's daughter! (Miharu butting in, without any notice what so ever)

Xiaoyu: Well all I know, that she's a bitch!

Miharu: Yeah!

Asuka: Fine! Lets say we get her!

Xiaoyu: yeah!

Miharu: yeah!

Xiaoyu: k, lets rock dis bitch!!!! Wahoo!!!!!

The girls creped, outside Mai's victorious mansion made and designed jus by her! It was a whimsical building, coloured in pink and Lilac. They knew this wasn't Lee's home. It was her own. Own since Mai's mother left Le which was years ago. Her mother got this built just for her, whenever she wanted to invite her friends or boys she always plays on, (keeping about five boys at the same time).

Asuka: Ok lets creep into her house, and go into her kitchen and spill some of this mustard on the floor. Make a loud sound and distract her. Then she will come down the stairs and come into the kitchen, we will push her before she gets to switch on the light. Turn on the light whistle she's slipping and make a video with the camera, ok?! Got it?!

Miharu: I'll video her

Xiaoyu: and I'm pushing her with you Asuka

Miharu: Oh yeah, baby! Bring it on!

The girls crept, inside Mai's house. Her Kitchen window was fully open. The girls idea was to make a video or a picture, showing how horrid Mai will look and send it to the news company, anonymously. This will show the world how ugly she will look when she slips over the mustard, How embarrassing it will look. Come on! You gotta believe it! (the camera is digital so it will make either a video or a picture. They climbed through the window. At this time Mai was having sex with her light and balcony open to see. With a man who she didn't know! In the kitchen the girls started pouring 5 litres or more mustard, the yellow gooey mustard was from a mustard factory. This mustard was out of date. And it skunk! Ughhh!

Asuka: ok! Ling make a loud noise! Err errm! Throw this plate the floor.

So Xiaoyu through the plate which made a very loud noise. Mai got up instantly from her bed! Putting on her gown, she headed downstairs.

Mai: Who's there?! (she asked in a frightened voice)

She headed for the kitchen. As soon as she could switch on the light, Xiaoyu and Asuka pushed her and switched on the light!

She slipped through the kitchen!! With no other chance Miharu secretly was making a video and got 2 shots. One at the beginning and one at the end. Two embarrassing snaps from Miharu!

Before Mai could realise who had done it, the girls left.

In the morning, the girls got up early. They sent the video and the snap shot to the manger of the daily news company.

Manger: What the hell is this?! ( ripping out the envelope)

In the envelope there was DVD- RW and a 2 snap shots.

Manger: What the?! Is that Mai Chaolan! Holly! Who did this?!

Also inside the envelope, there was a note.

Note: We have made a video and 2 snapshots of Mai Chaolan! We are not going to tell you who we are. But we are truly believe that she deserves it! After what she did to Ling Xiaoyu.

Manger: I want this on the newspapers and get this video to the news channels! Fast!

By the next day, Mai's picture was every where!

Xiaoyu: Ha! I can see her picture! I'm sooo gonna go and get the newspaper!

As Xiaoyu went too go and see! As to her horror! It had said;

POOR MAI CHAOLAN! SOME ONE HAS SHOT HER EMBARRASSMENT!

Xiaoyu: son of a……….!!!

Miharu: sorry your plan didn't work out! He!

Asuka: uhhh!! Your sooo stupid!!!!! This was OUR plan!

Newspaper:

WHO EVER HAS DONE THIS TO POOR MAI, IS A BIG FAT JELOUS MONSTER!

Was it because of jealousy? Of her looks? Of her wealthy ness?

Xiaoyu: D'OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's the end of our fabulous story!!!!

Starring: Ling Xiaoyu, Asuka Kazama, Miharu Honaro, Mai Lee Joanna Chaolan, George Washington ( jokes) Fat Joe slim (manger) David Blake (The guy who was with Mai)

Disclaimer: (should have done this in the beginning) I don't own tekken! I just did this for my imagination! So don't need to sue!

plus i have changed Lee chaolans daughters name, it was MIA but just call her mai, it is more catchy!!!


End file.
